Highway to Heaven
by HeavenInHell
Summary: "...hoping she would get rid of that tormenting blonde pain in her arse..." Hermione and Severus meet 5 years after the war. Hermione wants a night. Severus wants more. Lucius wants Hermione. The comedy of errors and all's well if it ends well. HG/SS with a little HG/LM at the beginning. Mature content in later chapters. Rated M to be safe. Under construction by PhoenixMistress91
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. I just borrowed the characters for entertainment purposes only.**

**Dear Reader, this is my first fanfiction. In English, that is. Read and review but please be kind and gentle about any mistakes I might have made. Happy to take opinions positive or negative to help me improve. Thank you for reading. Enjoy.**

**Highway to Heaven**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione stepped into the large foyer of that hot and new luxurious hotel named Highway to Heaven, which was owned by none other than Lucius I-eat-muggles-for-breakfast Malfoy. She did not want to be there. Unfortunately for her, she was forced to be there by none other than Lucius I-am-sexy-and-I-know-it Malfoy. She looked around searching for the reception as she was slowly walking on the red plush carpet, that is until a broad muscled chest blocked her view. That oh so lovely chest trailed into slim waist and hips, then long legs, and the way up... _Speaking of the devil!_

"Miss Granger, what a..."

"Unfortunate accident Mr Malfoy," came her resigned interruption.

"A pleasant surprise I was about to say," smirked the heartbreaking handsome blonde wizard.

"A surprise you say. You practically blackmailed me into coming to this...What did you call it? Remembrance? Celebration?

"Why, of course Miss Granger, they both stand for this remarkable event."

"As a matter of fact 'Mr. Malfoy'," she said, putting emphasis to his name. "There is nothing to celebrate about such a horrid thing war and the death of hundreds. Speaking of remembrance, I can assure you that I have no intention to remember, if you know what I mean." (Rightfully so, Hermione hadn't forgiven him for the unpleasant experience that happened in the Malfoy Manor five years ago.) _Hypocritical asshole! Rather hot for that though... "_Still, here I am as you "ordered" me." Sarcasm was Hermione's new best friend. "Can you please show me to my room now, that is, if you do not mind?"

"But of course, Miss Granger. Your wish is my command," Lucius Malfoy replied jovially, extended his arm for the rather sharp-tongued damsel who contemptuously ignored the noble gesture of the so called 'good' wizard.

Lucius Malfoy's heart was bleeding heavily from such a rude action of the fiery witch, but nonetheless, he showed the way to the very sizeable reception area. _How for Merlin's shitty pants could I not see this? _She received her room key faster than lightning. The presence of the luscious owner supported the case she thought. Not that the extremely well-trained staff needed the pressure providing the perfect service. She made her way to the glass cabins that one would call lifts, while she silently hoped she would get rid of that tormenting blonde pain in her arse, at least for a while. She was surprised to see that Malfoy was insistently following her, always right on her heels. Pretending he was invisible, she turned her back on him and didn't even breathe until they arrived at the top floor – thirteenth for that matter – and marched straight to her room. With a wave of her wand, she shut the door in the blondie's face and other body parts. Lucius Malfoy - who naturally wasn't scared away by her temporarily sick manner - calmly walked to the next door and entered his own suite. Was that closeness sheer chance? No, not likely. With him owning the hotel, one could only be sure that he already set his sneaky Slytherin mind on some sort of fishy business.

Hermione, relieved to escape from the disgustingly sexy, but at least incredibly arrogant ex-Death Eater, who also had a really beautiful silver-white mane, and not to mention those breathtakingly cruel-grey eyes capable to freeze a whole shiny blue lake in the middle of the summer. Dozens of women fantasized about those frosty eyes, and as the rumor had it, Malfoy was gracious enough to give in to all the women. One by one, of course. There were also rumor's about how that was the very reason Narcissa didn't call herself Malfoy anymore.

Hermione looked around and found herself in a vast and very fine suite. Fluffy cream colored carpets, beautiful mahogany furniture, huge windows framed by heavy velvet curtains and this was only the sitting room. The bedroom was the size of a ballroom, or at least it felt like it. A door from the bedroom led to a marvellous bathroom with a marble sink and bathtub. She placed her clothes into the walk-in closet, then checked her appearance in the mirror.

"You look beautiful today my lady," said the mirror, startling Hermione.

"Oh my, thank you...ehm..." She was blushing gracefully. _A talking mirror! Such a stupid idea! How could scaring the shit out of guests make them feel welcome and comfortable? _Polite as she was, she never said her thoughts aloud. She couldn't even bear to hurt a mirror's feelings.

"Elgar at your service, my lady," replied the shiny mirror courteously, and would have probably taken a bow if he hadn't been a rigid piece of glass.

"Thank you, and see you later, I guess," she said, perplexed. Shaking her head as she left the bathroom.

Craving for some refreshment, Hermione grabbed her book and left the beautiful room, then went to visit the lounge on the fifth floor. She found her way easy enough, since this was not her first time in the Highway to Heaven. She came here on regular basis for business meetings with the devil himself - oh, pardon me - with Lucius Malfoy. He was her client from nearly the very minute she opened her brokerage firm. After the war, she finished her school and then went looking for her parents to reverse their memory, which was a pretty challenging procedure, but then again, she was Hermione Granger after all. With her parents' financial support, she was able to establish her own teeny-weeny company, and that was Hermione Granger's big shot. Wizarding money in the muggle stock market investments. Undoubtedly, she was a genius. She worked a lot for ten percent of the profit , but she loved her job and Lucius Malfoy was definitely a big fish of a client. His investments ensured at least forty percent of her income. When he invited her to this three days gathering, he had made it quite clear that either she came, or she could forget about her fat little ten percent. Therefore, she obliged, and presumed that Ron and Harry became the victims of a very similar arrangement themselves. Wizards and witches would come to meet the Golden Trio thus they had to be there. The "cream" of the Wizarding world paid a fine price to participate in such a glorious event. Of course, the income was claimed to be donated on charity purposes as Lucius Malfoy - best man of long passed Voldemort, who playing a really nasty role during the war - now had to buy the good opinion of Wizarding society.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading. I'm extremely grateful for the reviews and hope you will enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione settled down in the lounge with a cup of excellent tea and a slice of a very yummy looking carrot cake that was nicely decorated. She took a sip of the tea, and was absentmindedly staring out the enchanted window. She was looking at the snowy peaks of the Alps and just enjoying the lovely view. Malfoy just knew on which side his bread was buttered. She opened up her book which was the original German copy of Storm and Stress from Goethe. Slowly, she picked up her fork so she could take a bite of her cake, but then a tiny sugar coated candy bunny jumped out of the little green marzipan bush that decorated the top of the cake; quickly gathered all the minuscule decoration carrots, and disappeared in the bush again. _For fuck and all the Greek Gods' sake! Is there anything in this hotel not charmed, spelled, hexed or enchanted? Could just one eat in peace? _She just shook her head, picked the little bush up, and put it in her mouth. It tasted heavenly. She even closed her eyes so she could enjoy it fully. Finally she swallowed, and opened her eyes to look straight into a pair of coal-black eyes. Severus Snape, the one and only was sitting across the room, and he was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She nodded to acknowledge his presence, and immediately turned away. She hadn't seen her former professor for five years. She did remember very well when she found him dying in the Shrieking Shack. After the battle, Harry had told her what he had seen in the Pensieve, and with the knowledge that Snape was really one of the good guys, she went down to the Shrieking Shack to retrieve him, dead or alive. Everyone thought he was dead, but she knew better, and levitated him to the ward. Madam Pomfrey tried everything in her power to save his life, and Hermione stayed with him for nearly a week. She was guarding and nursing him, holding his hand for hours in the middle of the nights when he had feverish nightmares, and when he asked her in delirium to stay with him, she did what he asked and stayed by his side. Then after a week they took him to St. Mungo, and she didn't hear about him for a long time. But, a couple of months later, Hermione received a letter from him.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am __very__ grateful for your generousity. I can't thank you enough for all the __things you have done for me__. Would you need any assistance in the future, I trust you will turn to me. I wish you a happy and successful life._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

That was it, and she had never seen nor heard from him since his letter to her. She expected a little more than just a letter, like maybe a thank you personally, now that would have been fitting for the situation. She cared for him, respected him for all the sacrifices he made, and for some silly inexplicable reason she thought that they meant something to each other. He was an ungrateful bastard, and right now his eyes were burning a hole into her skull. She could feel it, but denied to look at him again. He was such a disappointment. Hermione was pretending to read her book, but she didn't turn a page for at least... for a long time. She couldn't even see the letters. She tried to nibble on her cake but her stomach was churning for some strange reason. Then suddenly, a waitress stood at her table holding a tray.

"Mr Snape would love to invite you for a glass of champagne," the waitress said with a kind smile on her face.

Hermione felt as anger slowly crept up from her stomach, and for a moment, she wasn't able to speak, but then she swallowed hard to get rid of the lump that was blocking her throat.

"No," she mouthed to her ex-professor.

He was right there only a few yards apart, and didn't even bother to get his lazy pale ass up to offer that blasted champagne himself. That was more than revolting. She felt his gaze on her once more, and annoyance gave her the missing courage to look him in the eye. When the staring contest started between them, the waitress stepped aside, and was waiting patiently. Minutes went by, and still they were looking at each other unblinking. Skin white as snow, lips red as blood, hair black as night – and eyes as well because his mother ran out of colours – he was holding her gaze captive, obviously trying to force on her his own will. All of a sudden a tall, blonde wizard thrust in her sight. Irritatingly enough, he was carrying one red haired lady on his left arm and a brunette one on his right arm. _Man slut! _They were chatting and laughing with ease, and seemingly didn't realize the tension that was slowly built up between them. Malfoy stopped in front of Snape, and the red haired woman sat on the carpeted sofa right beside him. Too close for Hermione's taste, or maybe even closer than that. She just rolled her eyes, took a piece of parchment out of her lovely new handbag, and scribbled a few words on it. She sent it to Snape with the waitress, then she left the lounge head held high.

_I guess you are just not in need of my company after all._

He read the words, and was watching her departure with a curious light in his eyes. Right at that moment he seriously could have stabbed his lifetime friend with a penknife. The feeling was so distracting that he never realized that small victorious smirk on Lucius' face.

Hermione went straight to the ground floor to check if she received any mail. Surely her secretary would have written to her by now. She was about to ask the receptionist when a pair of arms grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"Harry!" She laughed. "Thank God, you made it!" She hugged him firmly, so the famously green-eyed wizard nearly lost his balance.

"Ahem...I made it too, if you are interested." Ron Weasley the last famous member of the Golden Trio stepped closer.

"Of course I am, you silly," Hermione was smiling and hugged him as well.

"So did I," Mrs Potter stepped forward, and kissed her on the cheek, burying her under a vast amount of beautifully shiny red hair. Only one person left behind, and that was Luna Lovegood, fiancé of Ron. Hermione was always fond of the interestingly weird girl of Ravenclaw, thus welcomed her warmly. When vociferous greetings were done, Hermione ushered them all towards the lifts. Wizards and witches started to arrive and filling up the foyer; occasionally gawking at them. Harry already had that certain "take-no-notice-of-me" expression on his face, so they just left as fast as possible. The newcomers all got a room on the tenth floor, which surprised Hermione a little, and just strengthened her suspicions about Malfoy. But then again, she could watch out for herself. They agreed to meet at the ball room later in the evening, and said their good byes. Hermione neared her suite in a fairly good mood. She decided to take a hot scented bath then a nap before preparing herself for the distressing evening. Stepping in the sitting room, she found a crystal vase on the nearest end table with one indescribably beautiful red rose, and a note attached on it.

_On the contrary, I wished it more than ever._

_Wow! Never seen it coming!_ It looked like a rather lame pick up line to her. Was Severus Snape really trying to flirt with her? Why would he? He was her teacher, twice her age, and besides, she wasn't that attractive. For what she heard of him, she probably wasn't even his type. She knew that he started to work with Lucius Malfoy years ago, and now he was a kind of "attaché" of Malfoy, and forasmuch, he had extended investments abroad as in France, Germany and Italy. Severus Snape was mostly traveling around the world, and stayed a very little time in the UK. He had changed a lot. Hermione was neither a fool nor blind, and saw that very well. He looked healthier, as well as someone who lives in peace with himself, and also a little more relaxed and unconcealed. With the death of Voldemort, he probably got rid of all the stress and guilt, and ended his voluntary solitude. He looked quite hot, as the matter of fact, he was a bit more muscled, his hair was a little longer than before, and now trailed down his shoulders in sexy waves. His tastes in clothes must have been improved as well because he wore well-tailored black trousers and a light grey button down shirt. There were no more millions of tiny black buttons. For all the tittle tattle she heard about him, he had quite a few love affair, even if not as noisy and obvious as Malfoy, but rumor had it that he kept lovers in all those foreign countries he visited time to time. Even if he wanted something from her, that couldn't be more than a one night stand, and that was pretty distasteful. One should never want to hook up with his ex-student. Or did they parcel out the female population of the Earth among each other with Malfoy, and he ran out of his portion?

She left the rose where she found it, kicked off her shoes, and went to run the bathwater, only that stepping into the bathroom, she found her bathtub was already occupied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are, my precious Readers. What happened in the bathroom stays in the bathroom, I would like to say, but I just don't want to lie. I hope you will enjoy it. Being honest I could use a bit more review. Seriously, I'm trying here. :-)**

**Chapter 3**

Lucius very-much-naked Malfoy was sitting in _her_ bathtub - enough for two - and he seemed really comfortable. Thank Merlin his body was hidden under thick, lavender scented foam. He kept his eyes closed as he held a glass of elf-made wine in one hand. There were floating candles all around the bathroom. The sight was just shocking. She stood speechless, and could only gawp at him with her mouth wide open. _What the friggin-fucking bloody hell?!_

"Why Miss Granger, would you join me, or would you just rather enjoy the view?" He opened his eyes, and smiled at her naughtily.

"What are you doing in my bathroom?" She finally found her voice.

"Well, a little accident happened with my bathtub, therefore we have to share this bathroom for a while," he was still smiling, even though she had a look of being uncomfortable. "I was pretty sure that you wouldn't mind it."

"You are unbelievable, Mr Malfoy!" Hermione huffed. "You know, I think you should seek for help to get your feet back on the ground before you float away on that fat cloud of arrogance of yours."

"Now, now, my dear, was stabbing my heart with such sharp words really necessary? You should know that I am rather fond of you, but right now you are hurting my feelings," he replied theatrically.

"Ludicrous! You don't own such a thing as feelings. Sure, I must confess I find you hot and sexy, but you are completely empty inside, and that is everything but attractive. Now, kindly leave my bathroom right this instant, or I will spread the rumor that the infamous Malfoy charm is over because now you instead of woman coming to you, you have to force yourself on unsuspecting women to get what you want," She suddenly discovered a door ajar leading to the adjoining suite.

Lucius – obviously not disturbed by her presence – rose from the water smoothly like a Greek God of Lust. If there was any such a god at all, he could have been the One indeed. He looked like a statue carved out of marble. Hermione felt like she could step closer, just a little bit, only one feather light touch maybe. _"__Do__ not lead us into temptation" as we are able to find it ourselves. Get a grip big girl! You will not fall for this! Huge as he is, he does not have power over you._

"Oh, no! No, no, absolutely NOT!" She was practically screaming. "You are naked!"

"As I was born, Miss Granger. You like to take your bath nude as well I presume," he said, and slowly walked towards her. Patches of foam were slipping down on his maddeningly beautiful body, uncovering the sensitive areas.

"GET OUT!" Hermione covered her eyes saving them from burning out, and turned away.

"Too late, I saw you were peeking!" He chuckled cockily. "I think you should call me Lucius by the way. You just saw me in my birthday suit, after all," he added, and left her bathroom naked and wet as he was and closed the door behind him. She had just arrived, but she was already felt exhausted.

A few hours later bathed, groomed, and wearing a beautiful silver gown - Greek style – she knocked on Ginny's door on the tenth floor. They had been squeaking, screaming, and catching up for a while before the red haired girl finally announced her pregnancy. Hermione was so happy for her friends, and couldn't wait for a little Potter to be born. In exchange for this intimate information, she trusted Ginny with the affairs of her exhausting day, which Ginny found extremely amusing.

"Have you ever thought about giving in to Malfoy, Hermione?"

"Ew! Of course not! He is my client. How could I work with him after that?" She was outraged, even if not completely honestly.

"Oh, come on now! I really don't think that he would make such a big fuss about it. From what I heard, you could have the best shag of your life. Certainly he wouldn't just kick up your partnership on the grounds of a little sex. Trust me, it is a win-win situation. You will be winning great sex while keeping your business partner wrapped around your finger," Ginny encouraged her. "Tell me, when was the last time you had a relationship.

"Well, I can't deny that he is gorgeous and steaming hot, but it would feel like putting on a pair of knickers after they were used by another hundreds of women, and I don't think that I want a one night stand right now anyway. Talking about relationships, that wasn't so long ago," Hermione mused.

"You split up with Ron four years ago, my dear," Ginny replied dryly.

"I know, but it doesn't mean... you know..." Her face turned pink. Well, she had her fun once in a while, and there was nothing wrong with that.

A little later, Hermione and Ginny ready for the evening, found the others in the bar and dragged them to the ball room for their duty call. Hermione tried everything in her power to avoid both Severus and Lucius. While dancing with Harry and Ron, she found out how Malfoy convinced them to partake in the _Le Cirque De Freaks_. Ron has been the Keeper for The Chudley Cannons three years now, and Lucius -goddamn- Malfoy owned part of the famous Quidditch Team. Now Harry, he was coming voluntarily, as he would never leave his best friends alone in this unfortunate jam they found themselves in. _Fan-fucking-tastic Harry! You are so easy to get. _The five of them talked to the people that were attending the ball, many of whom they have never even met before now. Fortunately for them, they also ran into a few familiar faces as well, such as Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown and Cho Chang, assuring them at least a few very pleasant moments. Hermione was standing in a big circle of girls - ex-classmates from Hogwarts - drinking her favorite French Champagne while chattering about careers, boyfriends and other girlish subjects, when Lucius all-the-women-will-faint-at-his-sight Malfoy first approached her. His black dress robes deliciously hugged his body showing his manly figure. He looked like someone beyond and above anything desirable.

"You look delectable tonight, my dear. Would you care for a dance with me?" He greeted her, and a crooked smile was playing on his lips.

"Well, thank you Mr Malfoy. I know you are very busy tonight. Don't let me keep you," she hissed belligerently.

"Oh my, you didn't seem to be aggravated by my very presence this afternoon, when you were studying my naked body," he raised his voice on purpose, of course.

"If you put it that way," Hermione looked around quickly to check if anyone had overheard what he had said. "Then I guess, I'm just dying to have a dance with you," she replied sardonically.

Fast enough, she realized that she really was dying to dance with him, and that dance really was a vertical expression of a horizontal desire. Not that Malfoy seemed to be ashamed by his affection, but for her it was really embarrassing and hard enough not to visibly return it. She got rid of him at once and left for the – naturally enchanted - garden that was illuminated by flickering lights which were casting dancing shadows on the path. She was walking among the nicely trimmed hedges and rosebushes, breathing in deeply the fresh flower scented air, and enjoyed her privacy. She didn't even wince when the hand painted garden gnomes suddenly came to life and started to play the hare and hounds. Finally, she found a little wooden gazebo with a lovely and comfortable looking bench, and decided to take a seat and star gaze for a while. It was so lovely, peaceful, and quiet. At last she had time to think of what Ginny said about Lucius I-have-to-shag-you-senseless Malfoy. She was attracted to him physically. Surely, in one point of view, spending a night with him could only be a very fine experience, only if her thoughts hadn't been pivoted on someone else, someone she hadn't seen for a long time until that afternoon. She could feel that same shiver down on her spine as if he was still staring at her intensely.

"Good evening, Miss Granger!" He managed to startle her despite or due to his low, black velvety voice, or maybe the it was his unexpected appearance that did the job.

"Professor Snape!" She was embarrassed, feeling like he could read her mind. Maybe he could or did, but it was too late to be worried about it now. The man that was on her mind suddenly stood in front of her, so near she could have touched him.

"Miss Granger, would you terribly mind if I joined you?" he asked; his voice a little mocking. He didn't wait for her answer, but placed his fine bottom on the bench.

"Please be seated, Professor," her answer was apparently a little late. "After five years I am just honoured that you are willing to give me a few minutes of your precious time, I guess." She was definitely not one to toy with. "You know," suddenly she turned her face to examine his "I expected a little more from you. After all, I saved your sorry life and whatnot. I felt... I thought a certain kind of friendship started between us, but then I have never seen nor from you." Finally it was out. All that bothered her so much in all these years.

"Well, I did send you a thank you note, I believe," he replied a little surprised. "I had no intention to hurt your feelings, Miss Granger. I merely presumed that you did not wish for my company. You never came to see me at St. Mungo."

"Professor Snape, believe it or not, I had friends who had died, parents I hadn't seen in a year, and school to finish. I am ashamed to confess that you were not the first thing on my mind. What is your excuse?"

"Well, I guess I just don't have one." That was an _astonishing revelation indeed. _"Perhaps, I completely misunderstood the signs." He never moved his mysterious black eyes from her. "Benignant as you are, I hope you will forgive me, that is, if I look like an ungrateful scoundrel to you."

They were sitting there for a while, both deep in there own thoughts. After all, there was a lot to think about.

"Miss Granger," Snape finally said, his voice slightly hesitant "Would you be so gracious as to join me for dinner tomorrow night, so I could thank you properly this time?" _Now, that was a risky slam jam in the middle of it._

"Not for all the tea in China, Professor," she said mischievously, then jumped up off the bench, and left the astounded man behind with a wicked smile cracked on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am extremely grateful for the kind reviews. When I started to write this story, I was thinking about something short, but right now it feels like I could lengthen it. Of course it means happy ending comes later, but also might be sweeter. I hope you will enjoy this new chapter. Please read and make me happy with reviews.**

**Chapter 4**

Severus Snape was not an entirely conceited person, but he still couldn't help but wonder why the evening didn't exactly end up the way he had planned it. He meant to win Miss Granger's attention, but he didn't seem to succeed in his plan, since an open and straight refusal doesn't count as success. His only problem was that he couldn't understand why she had not except his attentions. Members of the opposite sex frequently made him perplexed, although he was insistent not to give any signs of it. He was just about to return to the terrifyingly dull party; a ballroom full of easy witches who consistently tried to harass him. Tonight he just couldn't appreciate the batting eyelashes, the hair tossing, or suggestive behavior; although those things sweetened his lonely evenings some other times. He was still deep in his thoughts when a waiter found him with a message, and it came from none other than his dear friend urgently asking him to come to his office on some important matter of business.

Hermione too wasn't quite happy with their conversation. It was more or less a shock to her the way Severus Snape tried to pick her up. _Surely Professor, you say jump, and I say how high! _She returned to the much hated party to looking for her friends, and see if they could be obtained to leave the hotel and visit the Flaming Desire – the new hot spot for wizards and witches – just to let down their hair a little bit. Unfortunately, Lucius Malfoy found her before she could get to her friends.

"Miss Granger, I need to ask for your help on a matter of business right now." He didn't wait for her answer, just gently grabbed her arm, and ushered her towards the exit.

"Mr Malfoy, I don't think there is anything that can't wait until the morning. Really, we are late in the night, and the Royal Stock Market is closed..."

"Trust me Miss Granger," Malfoy interrupted her firmly; sarcasm seeped through his voice. "I wouldn't pester you when you are obviously enjoying yourself a great deal. Only this is a very important matter, and must be taken care of instantly. Now, if you would be so kind as to follow me into my office."

Hermione pressed a sigh, and let him take the lead. They approached the luxurious room on the first floor within only a few minutes. She never liked his over-sized office, it was too much for her taste, even a bit oppressive. Malfoy invited her to sit with him on the rather large sofa and she did so, but felt a little restless and worried. _He and I are alone behind closed doors. How very unwise of me._

"Perhaps you could enlighten me now," she said cautiously.

"Well Miss Granger, I am afraid we will just have to wait for good old Severus, since he is deeply involved in this... business." _Bad enough. __Malfoy, Snape, and I are going to be behind closed doors together__. Does God really want me to fail_? "I wouldn't want you to be bored though, not even for such a short time. I strongly intend to keep you entertained, besides I could use a little warmth myself," he said, and slid closer to her with a wolfish grin on his face. _Oh shit! Did I really just let__ myself be__ lured here? __What__ a looser I am._

"Mr Malfoy, you are invading my personal space," she said sternly when he placed one hand on her right shoulder.

"Do not fear, my dear," he replied mockingly. "I'm planning to invade a lot more than your personal space." He slightly bent over, and buried his face into her hair to deeply inhale the mesmerizing scent, and that was when it happened. Heard by none of them obviously, Severus Snape entered the office, and he cut across to them with a darkened face.

"What is the meaning of this, Lucius?" His voice was cold and dangerously low.

"Why, I had certain thought you had known of sexuality between the male and female species. But of course, if you need me to clue you in, I am happy to oblige." Lucius Malfoy answered with one eyebrow raised high.

"Miss Granger, would you have a potion for nose bleeding in your travelling potion kit?" He turned to her now, his voice still calm.

"I most likely do, but why would you need that?"

"Indeed my friend, why would you need that? I can't see a problem with your nose," Malfoy added boldly, even thought he should have known better not to.

Snape grabbed his friend by his collar, jerked him up, and made his clenched fist conflict with that strikingly handsome nose.

"What was that for?" Hermione screamed.

"Indeed. What was that for?" Malfoy was nursing his broken cartilage with an embroidered handkerchief.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy, would you just stop parroting me?" She snapped at him impatiently. "And you Professor Snape, I'm waiting for your answer."

Severus Snape ignored her entirely, too busy staring at his friend with narrowed eyes.

"You know exactly why, Lucius." He lifted his right hand to examine it. Clearly Malfoy's nose must have been as hard as rock, because a light purple bruise was starting to show on his skin crowned with drying blood. Hermione noticed the sudden movement and stared at him horrified.

"Now, both of you come with me," she said stiffly. "I have the perfect potion in my suite to clean you up; then you will both explain." Her voice was almost threatening.

Trying to avoid the attention of other hotel guests, they all Apparated straight to the thirteenth floor. Hermione immediately headed to the bathroom to get her "first aid" kit. She ordered 'broken nose' to sit straight on a chair, and applied some special tincture of hers on his face which quickly made the bruises evaporate, and healed the injured bone. Snape was watching her appreciatively. He wondered if the potion was her development, since he had not seen such thing before. He remembered very well of her excellent brewing skills. Not that he ever acknowledged them. Ignoring her during her school years was something that he now deeply regretted.

Malfoy was constantly complaining about the unbearable pain, but Hermione was really kind and patient with his blonde friend. Of course, he could see straight through his pretense. Surely a little pat could not hurt him so badly.

"It is done." Her low voice interrupted his thoughts. "Really, stop whining Mr Malfoy. The pain must have ceased by now. Off you go. I need to have a little chat with Professor Snape." Hermione's angelic eyes did not promise him a heavenly conversation.

"Seriously Miss Granger, do you just send me off?" He raised one eyebrow. "I am the victim here." Despite his words, Lucius got up – surprisingly obedient for a Malfoy – bid her good night, and left her suite through the bathroom.

Snape was watching him leaving with eyes wide open, but he didn't dare ask at this stage.

"Well, let me see your hand, Professor." She turned to him after Lucius left the room.

"That is entirely unnecessary, Miss Granger, I can assure you. I am able to deal with it myself." His voice was cool like a bucket of ice.

"Sit," she said staring him down, her eyes matching his voice. So he did as she asked and sat down and put his large, strong hand into her delicate one. She examined his injuries, shook her head slightly, and he saw as the corner of her lips curved.

"I presume you find the situation amusing," she didn't answer just applied the mysterious tincture of hers once again. "I am always happy to entertain." Sarcasm tinted his voice.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione finally broke her silence.

"Because I had the impression that you were not delighted to have Lucius' attention."

"So you decided to defend the honor of a defenseless damsel like me," she stated. "I have this distinct feeling Professor, that you forget who you are dealing with."

He withdrew his hand and was out of the chair in seconds.

"I can see, Miss Granger that my interference was needless and unwanted. Please, accept my sincerest apologies. I wish you a good night," he said, and inclined his head, and turned to leave her. _I can't help but wonder where he learned his etiquette. Dark Medieval perhaps? _She would have confessed that to no one, but his chivalrous act was compelling.

He was nearly at the door when Hermione caught up with him, and gently touched his arm.

"Your jealousy is a wee bit annoying, and besides, it is completely unnecessary in this case." Damn woman was smirking in his face when he looked back at her.

They were so excruciatingly close to each other that it would only take a few seconds for him to touch his lips to hers. He slowly bent his head and placed a quick, hard kiss on her sweet lips.

"Stop calling me Professor, Hermione. I haven't taught you anything new in a long time, and you are nothing if not far from an innocent school girl."

It was not a miracle that she completely forgot about her friends and the night clubs, maybe even the whole world, and spent the rest of her night wondering about the enigmatic events of the day that were brought on by these two unequaled men.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

What should a lady do after a sleepless night? She should definitely exercise, because it is equally good for both body and soul. So there she was, inside the MAGIGYM; an astonishingly muggle-like facility on the Malfoy territory, dying to check the place out, but never really having the time to do so until now. It was not yet seven o'clock in the morning, and the entire second floor – occupied by the mysterious Wizarding Wellness – was quiet apart from the silently moving staff members. If the pretty young receptionist was surprised by her early visit, she was proficient enough not to give any sign of it. She politely led her to the gym, and disappeared quickly.

Hermione was standing there all by herself and a bit puzzled. The room looked like any regular muggle gym, mirrors along the walls, treadmills, cross trainers, exercise bikes and such machines were scattered around the place. Seemingly, there was nothing special about the place, but there had to be something. It wasn't called MAGI for nothing. She randomly chose one of the treadmills. Taking a closer look, she realized that there was only one button. She stepped onto the machine and turned it on. It started slowly at first, and then automatically adjusted to her rhythm and speed.

Although she was already running, it still felt comfortable, and she didn't break a sweat. Hermione caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror when she got off the treadmill twenty minutes later. Her training shorts showed off her nice legs, which looked visibly more toned then they did before she got on the treadmill. _Merlin, where did Lucius purchase these? _She spent more than an hour in the GYM, so in love and delighted with the place that she didn't notice Snape's sudden appearance. He greeted her with a slight nod, and went straight to the far corner of the room. He turned his back on her as he stepped onto his own choice of machine, and pulled out a pair of headphones under the control panel, which Hermione had no idea was there until now.

With his ears covered, he started to exercise, which let our girl have a great view on that fine piece of work that was Snape's bottom. It was nicely shaped, toned and was moving deliciously as he was jogging faster and faster. Then she lost control and nearly fell, but still unable to take her eyes off him. He was wearing black track-suit bottoms and a t-shirt, both tight enough to provoking improper thoughts even in the most decent of girl's minds, such as Hermione was having at the moment. She set her teeth and tried hard not to run straight to him and just jump his bones right there in the GYM. Just imaging how she would grip his naked body made her lightly delusional. All of a sudden, Hermione caught his gaze as he was studying her in the mirror. Her face flushed in a split of a second, and turned bright red. She could have easily put a lobster to shame. She was embarrassed beyond measure, but tried to pretend that she was unaffected by the sight of him, which was of course ridiculous.

She could see in the corner of her eye as he approached her, but she didn't have enough time to prepare herself. What was with these two particular men that made her act like such a fool whenever they were around; she just couldn't understand it. It not like she had never met a good-looking man before, it's just that they triggered different feelings in her. With Malfoy she only felt lust. Lust was out of admiration of beauty and lack of good and regular sex. It was nothing serious. Snape was a whole different kettle of fish though. He wasn't beautiful, but he was really attractive in his own manly way. He was also mysterious and intelligent, and those two mixtures of very important male properties was what made him incredibly desirable. Besides, when he was near, something stirred up inside her. Something that was deeply buried long ago and she almost forgot about it.

"Good morning, Hermione," his velvety voice greeted her.

"Good morning, Pr... Severus."

"Your night was pleasant, I trust," amusement glinted in his night-dark eyes.

"Extremely, thank you for asking," _more like_ e_xtremely embarrassing, especially the part when you did those things to me in my dream. _"I hope yours was all right as well."

"No, I couldn't particularly say that. The bedroom felt too hot, and my pajamas were too tight for some mysterious reason."

The suggestively cynical bastard was smirking at her. _Fuck you Snape!_

_"Exactly," _he thought. Now, was he in vain a master of Occlumency and Legilimency? "I presume we will be able to enjoy your honorable presence at the awards ceremony this afternoon." He stepped closer, and the scent of citrus and exotic spices filled her lungs.

"I am obliged to give a speech," she said making a face, but was secretly relieved that he changed the subject.

"I see. So why won't you dine with me afterwards just to get rid of the stress? You could enjoy yourself, I can assure you."

He came closer and closer until he was only an inch apart from her. In this position, she could easily imagine how enjoyable a night that would be.

"Why are you pushing me, Severus? I don't get your reasons. Did you two lay a bet on me?"

"How can you ask such a thing, Hermione?" he asked her, disturbed by her question." You don't know a thing about me, so how could you accuse me of being a cold-blooded, self-assertive, soulless person."

His voice was sullen and clearly disappointed, and guilt instantly overwhelmed her.

"Look, I am extremely sorry, but the way you two have been behaving since yesterday is just seriously confusing."

"If by 'you two' you mean Lucius and myself, I can only tell you my motive which I didn't make a secret. I am attracted to you, Hermione."

_As I am attracted to you, which a obviously can't hid__. The question is__,__ if mutual attraction is enough to be the 'n'th notch on your certainly very fine bedpost._

"Dine with me," he was whispering into her ear now. "You will have no regrets, I promise"

His husky voice felt like deliciously warm honey trickling straight down her spine. _Being a notch, would that really be so bad__? He would also become a notch of mine. A really significant one, but he doesn't have to know about that. A night of Heaven, and then I could let it go._

"Hermione?" He was waiting for the answer, his breath caressing her hair, her neck. _Just one night and __I'll__ let it go. No pain, no remorse, and I will crave for him no more._

"Yes," she breathed out the word.

Hermione had a light breakfast, and then cautiously went to her bathroom so she could take a shower. She was relieved to see that the extra door leading to Lucius' suite finally disappeared.

"Good morning, my lady," Elgar greeted her. "I hope you slept well. You look fresh and beautiful."

"Thank you, Elgar. Can you... _No, he obviously can't turn away, you idiot_... close your eyes maybe, while I take a quick shower?"

"I am afraid, it is impossible for me, my lady. But do not fear, I will never reveal your secrets to anyone," the mirror answered gallantly.

"Not even to Mr Malfoy?"

"Especially not to Mr Malfoy." _I am wondering what you know about him._

Later in the morning she decided to visit Lucius. She wanted to have a word with him about the award ceremony and to also check on his pretty nose, but she didn't get an answer when knocked on his office door. Hermione was just about to return to her room when suddenly, she heard a strange noise coming from inside. Something was crashing and clattering followed by some weird guttural moans. One should never enter a room between such circumstances because they either witness a murder or a sexual intercourse. Both could be very unpleasant. Amateur as she was she didn't think about these things. So drawing her wand, she rushed into the office just to instantly regret ever doing so. She was not to forget without difficulty the sight that saluted her. Narcissa formerly-Malfoy Black laid on the huge desk with her legs spread wide to accommodate her ex-husband, who was viciously thumping into her with incredible speed. Just at that very moment, he took note of the slightly nauseated Hermione's presence, holding her gaze with a smug smile he reached out for his ultimate pleasure. So she fled, and never stopped until she was safe and sound in the hidden gazebo of the enchanted garden.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it took me very long, and this chapter is also really short. I have a good news though. I work with a new beta, PhoenixMistress91. She is the best ever, and will make this poor, miserable story a lot more enjoyable for you, my precious Readers. **

**Previous chapters will also be revised soon.**

**Chapter 6**

Wizards and witches were staring at her as she neared the podium. She was nervous beyond measure. Hermione never liked attention, and abhorred delivering speeches. She slightly winced when her eyes met the blonde bastard's who unashamedly winked at her. She cleared her throat and tried to gain composure.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she started; her voice was slow and earnest.

Then she finally saw him. He was sitting in the back row, and his eyes connected with hers. Hermione was instantly lost in those deep black lakes of his soul that lent her unexpected fortitude. Up from the podium, she started to talk to him, ignoring everyone else in the room. He was listening intently, closing out everyone else. Hermione never realized that her speech moved the participants to tears, and hardly heard the applause that followed her words. Then Harry stepped up on the stage to deliver the awards that Lucius Malfoy graciously provided for the occasion. Finally, she snapped out of that strange delirium that held her captive, and slipped away silently. She wasn't too far away when Narcissa caught up with her.

"Excellent speech, Miss Granger"! She said a little coolly.

"Thank you, Mrs...Ms Black!" Hermione answered with pink colored cheeks. She still couldn't get rid of the naked image of the beautiful blonde woman.

"I am sorry for what happened earlier today, and really hope you don't judge me too harshly. You know, Lucius was a horrible husband. First there was only little harmless flirtations here and there, but later on, those flirtations turned into shameless cheating. But, you must remember that we were a pureblood family living for reputation, and of course there was Draco. I always forgave him because he was an outstanding and a considerate lover. I don't have to cope with his impudence anymore, since we are divorced. I now only get the best of him; his body.

Hermione was staring at the aristocratic woman with a reddening face. She didn't have the faintest idea why she would confide in her with such extremely intimate business, but she was about to find out.

"If you have a claim on Lucius more than just sleeping with him every now and then, I will step down, naturally," said Narcissa; her voice sincere but distinct.

"What...Lucius...and me?" Hermione stuttered. "Oh no!" She suddenly burst out laughing. "That is not it, I promise. We are business partners, nothing more. I am afraid that I am not skillful enough to keep up with the games he likes to play."

"All right then," replied Narcissa with a slight nod. "Good evening, Miss Granger," she walked away with such grace that only she was capable of.

Hermione breathed out noisily. She wondered what else was going to happen during this long weekend.

"Was this the only reason why you never hooked up with Lucius?" Severus Snape was standing in the hallway, casually leaning against the wall; his face was inexpressive.

"What makes you think that I never gave in to Lucius?" She snapped. It was starting to annoying her how nosy he was suddenly becoming. After all, he was the one to neglected her for years.

"He never failed to tell me about his unsuccessful attempts to 'conquer your independent spirit', Hermione. Although, he phrased it quite differently than me," he smirked.

"I have a good idea what that certain phrase might be. I just never thought you were the kind of man who enjoys low-class conversations." _Just wait Lucius Malfoy! Just you wait!_

"Why I can assure you, I don't. Moreover, Lucius despises to speak about his affairs. Still, he always makes an exception for you," Snape said snidely.

"I am truly honoured," Hermione replied theatrically. "As interesting as our conversation is, I can't help but wonder if you intend to keep me in this hallway all night, or rather we discover the offer of the hotel restaurant."

"That's not where I'll take you to," he said suddenly. "But don't you fear, my darling. I am rather determined to feed you. No creature is more dangerous on Earth, than a starving witch," he replied, and let out a low chuckle.

Hermione was gaping at him bewitched.

"All right then, just let me grab my handbag from my room. Can we meet in the lobby in let's say, five minutes?"

"Come in to Lucius's office if you would be so kind. He is dying to apologize to you." His lips curved into an omniscient smile.

_You just said that Lucius refused to talk about his affairs. How could he do this to Narcissa? Biggest prat of the World! Both of you are...but then I am just about to having a dinner with one of the prat kings. How does that make me any better?_

"Fine," she said with pursed lips, and then turned around and left like a real Gryffindor.

She might have spent a little more than just five minutes in her room, but with a good reason. She had to refresh her makeup (after all, he will be sit very close to her), and decided to change her shoes for something more comfortable (in case he wants to take a walk after dinner). Then finally she left her room in no less than perfect condition, and made her way to the office of evil memory's. She knocked on the door, and entered immediately. Those in the room were so preoccupied that they had not acknowledged her appearance. Lucius sat behind his large desk in the company of a pretty witch who could be his assistant, or co-worker. They were skimming through a pile of business letters. Her dinner date on the other hand was sitting on a comfortable sofa with his eyes closed. The red haired woman whom Hermione saw in his company the day before was standing behind him, and tenderly massaging his shoulder. When the bitch saw her standing in the doorway, she looked at Hermione provokingly then slowly, and sensuously slid her hands down Snape's arms. Meanwhile, she was leaning closer and closer to him.

Severus Snape opened his eyes just in time to see Hermione's soundless departure. He hastily pushed away his assistant's intrusive hands, and jumped up only to hesitate and wonder what he should do next.

"My dear friend," said Lucius Malfoy, intensely occupied with his business matters to not even bother to look up, "You go after her this instant, and make it right, or I will go, and this time I will make sure she won't say no to me. I will also make sure that she won't even remember your existence."

Snape cast a dangerously dark glance at his best friend as he stormed out of Lucius office.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione swallowed back her tears as she quickly made her way to the lifts. She would have been happy to have him for one night only. She would have held the memory of it dear forever. She desperately wanted to know what it was like being held in his arms, and touched by him, or kissed by him. Now she won't get to know. Severus Snape humiliated her once again.

"Hermione, wait!" The man whom she silently cursed, and for the moment hated with the fire of ten capsicums (those are very hot indeed), just appeared behind her.

She scurried into the lift, but unfortunately he managed to catch up to her, and jumped in through the closing doors.

"Hermione, it was not what it looked like," Severus said. He was standing so close to her, a little too close for her comfort. She could feel his quickened breath on her face. _Well it looked like she was trying to mark her territory. _"Iris is my assistant. This is something I mostly keep to myself, but the bite of Nagini caused a permanent damage." He was hesitating, waiting for her attention. She slowly turned her face up towards his, her gaze unwillingly slid to the ugly marks that were hidden under his collar. She knew them too well. She applied Madam Pomfrey's healing tincture on them countless times, but it was useless. They stubbornly stayed in place like persistent reminders of his past mistakes. "Unless I get a specific massage every single day the muscles in my neck and back get stiff and cause me a great amount of pain. Iris attended training at St Mungo to learn this special technique, and this is part of her job as my assistant. That it is."

The lift suddenly stopped at the tenth floor, and an elderly couple stepped into the cabin. The little, wrinkled lady was eying them curiously, she obviously sensed the tension between them.

"Are you in need of help, young lady?" the white-haired gentleman asked in an avuncular manner.

She could imagine very well how helpless she looked at the moment.

Severus tried to intimidate him with his cold, piercing eyes, but this old-fashioned wizard most certainly didn't know him, because he wasn't willing to back off.

"Everything is all right," she replied at last; her eyes fell.

The lift started its way down again, and soon it stopped on the ground floor. They all stepped into the lobby.

"Are you willing to give me a chance, or do you still not trust me?" Severus whispered into her ear.

"Indeed, I don't trust you, but trust is not quite necessary to spend an evening with you," she answered with a half-smile. Well, she will get her night eventually.

"Interesting, an opinion of yours, but for the moment I accept it, for it is in my best interest," he replied with only a slight cock of his eyebrow. "Should we start afresh, my dear?" He extended his arm to our heroine, who accepted his gesture with a nod.

He chose the back door that was leading into the garden. Severus suddenly stopped when they were walking one of the dimly lit paths.

"Close your eyes," he commanded her, and when she obliged he just took her into his arms. She could feel the heat and that unique scent of his body which she inhaled deeply when that unpleasantly familiar pulling in her belly was felt. His touch made her tipsy. She wanted to get more of it. She didn't even notice when she slid her arms around his neck, but she was unwilling to let him go.

"You can open your eyes now," Severus said after a while. Not that he didn't enjoy the way her voluptuous body pressed into his, but they were standing in a dark alley which was already occupied by two other couples, or at least that is what he judged by the lascivious noises that he was hearing.

"Come," he took her hand, "Luigi is expecting us." At that moment she didn't care where they were, or who exactly Luigi was. Her thoughts were confused. She didn't want him to let her go, but inside she was scolding herself for this aching desire. It felt like she lost all her dignity in the presence of this man, and she hated him for his overwhelming existence. She was both hot and cold.

They came around the corner and all of a sudden they stood right in front of a cosy, little Italian restaurant.

"Mamma mia, Severus, my dear ragazzo! I thought you were not to come after all." A small but stout man was hurrying towards them when they entered. Hermione liked the place very much. It was homely, warm and friendly, and smelled heavenly of gorgeous Italian food, not to mention the lovely music.

"I wouldn't miss your pasta, my friend." The two of them shook hands than Luigi turned to Hermione.

"And who would your bella ragazza be? You mascalzone! Did you just get married, and didn't even invite poor, old Luigi to your wedding?"

The lively Italian man and Severus knew each other well before Voldemort fell, and he had never seen a woman accompanied by him. Of course he heard rumours in the past few years about his friend turning into an amoroso, but he didn't believe half of it. Severus was an unsociable person to the quick, and unpleasant to be around at times. Those are not exactly the criterions of being a philanderer.

"Not quite, my friend, not quite. Miss Granger only agreed to dine with me, and I could not think of a better place to take her. Now, I hope you prepared my usual table for us."

"Naturalmente, Severus, just follow me, if you please," Luigi replied. He cast an appreciative glance at Hermione then made his way straight to the terraced garden that belonged to his restaurant. He led them to a small table shadowed by huge pots of flowers and lime trees.

Hermione enjoyed the dinner and the company immensely. It had been a long time since she had a date so inspiring, so... Actually, it has a long time since she had any sort of date at all.

After dinner they returned to the rose garden at the hotel, and walked among the flowerbeds and bushes. They were both lost in their own thoughts.

"You seem to enjoy more aspects of life than you used to," Severus' deep, velvety voice pulled Hermione back to reality.

"I care about more than just books and how to please my teachers, you mean," she replied playfully. "The war taught me to live my life as fully as possible."

"But you were exceptionally talented when it came to pleasing your professors," the black-haired wizard teased her.

"Not you, though," she retorted immediately. "It was always hard, or I should say impossible to please you. It was for me at least. You can't imagine how many sleepless nights I spent over advanced potion books. The harder I tried, the more you humiliated me, and it only became worse when you took the DADA post in our sixth year." Suddenly all her depressed emotions swam to the surface. Once again, she felt the self-consciousness, the doubt and that embarrassing school girl crush on her remorseless teacher.

"That is something I regret, you must believe me," Severus stopped and turned to face her. "I was petty-minded and unfair. You didn't deserve any of it. You were the best of any of the students in your year. The best student I ever had in fact. My stubborn prejudice blinded me. You were in Griffyndor and a friend of Potter's. At the time it was more than enough for me to despise you. I apologize."

It happened over and over, she would always lose herself into those fiery black lakes of his soul when he looked at her.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered so softly, "So much more now than I could ever remember. Hermione..." His voice trailed off into the starry night as he bent his head, and pressed his lips on hers. He kissed her softly, then he kissed her hard, and she ceased to think. Her mind was emptied by his forceful lips. All that was left were her untamed emotions, ready to betray her willingness. "You taste like wine." He pulled her closer, and let his fingers sink into her wild curls.

"And this was the best wine I ever had, so let's not waste it," she smiled, and licked her lips teasingly.

"I am glad you liked it. That was the best Italian elf-made wine, and I am the one who supplies Luigi with this treasure. I still have a few bottles of it. I can send one of the bell boys into my suite to fetch it. Then we could settle down in that gazebo of yours, and enjoy the rest of this exceptional evening," he suggested.

"Or we could just both go into your suite, and enjoy the wine there." Hermione was lightly caressing his face with her fingers.

"If this is what you want," he seemed a little surprised, but gained back his composure in a twinkling of an eye.

"It is what I want," she confirmed, and kissed him hard.

_I apologize. I know it took me forever. Thank you for reading me. (Special thanks for my wonderful beta.)_


	8. Chapter 8

It was late at night when Lucius Malfoy checked up on the hotel kitchen. His appearances in the different locations around the hotel were always sudden and unexpected. He was convinced that this was the very way to keep his staff on their heels. It apparently worked because he hardly found anything to fuss about. Not that those uniform clad dunderheads, as Severus called them occasionally, were afraid of him. He made his way over to the bar to sweep a quick glance around the room, and it was only when he was just about to leave that he discovered the familiar red-head who was sitting at the counter with a glass of brandy placed in front of her.

"Now, now, Iris," he approached the witch. "It's not very ladylike to drink alone around this ungodly hour, and the drink of your choice is also very unladylike, if I might say so," he teased her light-heartedly.  
"Care to join, Mr Malfoy?" she asked him in a careless way, her eyes on her glass.

Lucius placed his elegant trouser covered bottom on the stool next to her and silently thanked the bartender when he immediately put his drink in front of him. This was the way that he liked to be served; he loathed asking for anything. His well-trained employers figured this out on their own, understanding what he was thinking, or at least most of the time.

"I sure deserve a drink after the long and tiresome day I had, my dear," he only spoke after he gulped half of the substance in his glass. "Talking about tiresome day, I hope you know that you made a huge mistake today."  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr Malfoy," Iris this time turned her head towards our blonde wizard, she was eyeing him curiously.  
"Of course you know," Lucius was openly smirking at her. "I wouldn't interfere with the private life of Severus if I was you. You should know by now that he won't take kindly to it."  
"What happens or not between Severus and me, is none of…" She didn't get the chance to finish because she was firmly interrupted.  
"You forget yourself, Iris. You might be Severus' assistant, but you are still my employee. May I remind you that you signed a contract with the very humble me. You break the policies and you will definitely have to deal with the consequences." His voice was suddenly cold, his eyes like ice. "You should consider yourself lucky, for I warned you. It hardly happens. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a staff to scare to death." He slid from the bar stool smoothly like an extremely dangerous snake, and left without glancing back. Iris stayed still, only her reddening face betrayed her emotions.

It was dark and cold when they entered Severus' suite. He immediately ceased the cooling charm and walked over to the balcony door to let in the pleasantly warm summer breeze.

"Always the bat of the dungeons, I am afraid," he smiled apologetically, and he could not ignore the surprised look in her eyes. "I knew about it, of course, just like I knew about every single nickname of mine. Bat of hell, vampire, greasy git, I could go on until morning." He let out a low and somewhat bitter chuckle.  
"I never…" she protested, and stepped closer to him. She felt nothing but respect towards him, apart from the moments when she also hated or loved him.  
"I know," he said soothingly, and closed the distance between them. He placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead then suddenly turned and walked towards the counter.  
"I have an excellent bottle of French champagne kept for special occasions, would you like some?" he asked her in a seductive tone making her that made her whole body heat up with desire for him.  
"I think tonight is worth the champagne, Severus," she eyed him dazedly as he opened the bottle. His long fingers were caressing the flutes like he would caress a lover's body.  
She took her glass from his hand and walked to the huge leather sofa which faced the balcony and the sea view. Millions of starlights reflected on the peaceful surface of the water, and the waves lightly and teasingly licked the warm sand of the beach.

"Oh yes, this is something new that Lucius invented right before this little remembrance." He slowly walked towards the balcony door and closed it.

Hermione kicked off her shoes and settled comfortably in the corner of the sofa. He was sneaking closer and closer until he was standing right front of her. He set his champagne flute on the side table then bent to kiss her, but he stopped by Hermione's stocking clad toes which she placed firmly on his crotch. He only lifted one eyebrow and looked at her questioningly.

"I need to see you," she whispered softly, her voice was pleading with him.  
Severus Snape was not the kind of man who let women take the lead, but in this case he didn't even hesitate. Obliging her only added to his pleasure, and thrilled him like nothing else. He merely wanted to intensify the pleasure brought by this extremely odd night.  
"Quite naughty tonight, aren't we, my darling?" he smirked. "You should know though that nothing comes free with a Slytherin. What shall I get for all the trouble?" His words indicated reluctance, but the desire in his eyes told a whole different story.  
"You shall get your reward" she answered graciously. "You will get one piece of my garment for each one of yours. Are you happy with this arrangement?"  
"Almost, pet, however I should suggest a slight alteration. I think one piece of your clothing topped with a kiss is more like it." His smile made the butterflies flutter in her stomach.  
"Surely, you wouldn't think that your trousers are worth more than my very fine designer frock?" She was all mocking astonishment. "You will get only one kiss to claim until we are both naked. Afterwards you are free to kiss me for your liking, deal?" Was she a hard business woman?  
"Why are you so hard on me?" His deep voice awakened the butterflies again. "Fine, but your shoes don't count since you got rid of them voluntarily, deal?"  
"Deal," she nodded, and smiled at him seductively.

In fact, she wished all this friendly haggling to hell and just wanted to get into his pants. Her whole body was burning with wicked and delicious desire.  
At last, Severus got to the point. He was slowly unbuttoning his shirt meanwhile he was staring at her enchanted. Hermione lost herself in the moment and started to stroke and fondle her own body through the light summer dress. Her fingers slipped under her skirt, and they were wandering up on her thighs. The more skin Severus revealed, the more turned on she became. Her fingers found her centre of pleasure, and they circled around it lazily.  
"It is your turn," he stated when he finally got rid of his shirt. His voice was coarse, his eyes were glistening feverishly.  
"So it is," she smiled at him then kneeled up on the sofa, and turned her back on him. "Would you mind to help unzip me?"

He did mind at all, he didn't wish to bother with zippers, all he wanted was to tear off her clothing one by one and claim her body hard and fast. That would teach her to play games with him.  
He never thought in a million years that he would be in this position, hoped and dreamed probably, but never thought, and the sight and scent of her was so alluring, her voice seductive as she was calling his name…

"Severus?" she asked him, slightly impatient.

He finally closed the distance between them, encircled her waist with one arm and rubbed his erection into her body slowly and painfully. He slowly kissed her neck, and sighed his pleasure into her brown curls. He opened the zipper on her dress and pulled it over her head. He stepped back to admire her lingerie when she took her original position on the sofa. He fell on his knees in front of her and before she could say a word his head was deeply buried between her silky thighs.

"Severus," she breathed, "it's your…"  
"Shhh," his black velvet voice soothed her. "I need to kiss you now," he demanded as he pushed aside her panties.  
"But surely, you don't mean to…"  
"Hush now," he grunted. "You never said it had to be your lips."

Hermione learned very soon how gentle and caressing the sharp and wicked tongue of a Potions Master could be while his long fingers were just as talented in discovering hidden spots of pleasure deep inside her. Her moans and sighs filled the air and heated up the chilly room making her wizard painfully hard. His throbbing member was twitching and fidgeting in his momentarily too tight trousers while he was feasting on the long desired witch. She came hard and fast, screaming his name while frantically stroked his silky black hair.

"This was the sweetest kiss of my life," she breathed with a dreamy smile on her face, and slowly opened her eyes.  
His fingers slowly traced her inner thighs, his black eyes reflected emotions she had never seen there before. He was about to say something, he changed his mind though and straightened up again without a word to unbuckle his belt.

"Enough droning. Shall we go on?" he cocked up one eyebrow questioningly.

During her school years Hermione learned to appreciate the way he used his mimicry to manipulate the feelings of others. A raise of one eyebrow could turn her on, but of course that was a silly and self-conscious schoolgirl's crush on a mysterious, dark and bitter teacher whose sarcastic statements sent shivers down her spine. Now this was different. She was a woman with experience and confidence. Still the emotions he stirred up in her remained the same.

"Do you need a helping hand?" she asked with a suggestive smile.  
"By all means," he replied.

He held up his hands and watched with an amused smile on his lips as she impatiently struggled with his trousers. She managed the task, and finally her small hands were firmly caressing his manhood through his boxers. He wasn't about to wait patiently anymore and see where things might go, so he leaned down to unclasp her bra. She never said that he was not allowed to choose which piece of garment he wanted, did she?

Before she could realise what was happening, Hermione was being carried by him to the bedroom and gently placed on top of the sheets. He wanted her for so long, and still couldn't believe that she was here in his bed, in his arms. It felt better than magic. She looked eternally beautiful as her wild curls fanned out on the pillows and her whole body radiated with passion and lust. Saying that he was surprised by her acts was really the understatement of the day. It was already a miracle that she finally said yes to having dinner with him. She didn't hide her disappointment in him, and he was prepared to bring down the stars from the sky for her only if she would give him a chance. Then she suddenly changed her mind and threw herself at him, so to say. He was tempted to peek into her mind to learn her motives, but didn't want to lose her affections on invading her privacy. He heard she turned out to be an exceptional Occlumens, and she would have most likely caught him in the act of searching her mind. His deep thoughts would not let him rest, but he could share his attention rather well between his worries and the exquisite body of his witch.

Hermione was not at all surprised to feel the cool air on her now completely naked body. She was nothing if not certain that Severus Snape was an expert of wandless magic. Then her mind shut down leaving behind only her lust, passion and feelings for him. They touched and kissed in an ardent, feverlike state, like their body were possessed by a demon of sensuality. They were tangling and rolling around as he took her so hard yet so tenderly. They so desperately wanted to become one, and for one endless moment they were a perfect whole universe.  
Sweaty and still panting, they were clutching each other then slowly fell asleep.

It was sometime in the middle of the night, or rather early in the morning, when Hermione woke up. Severus' chest was firmly pressed to her back, one arm draped over her waist protectively. She wished she could stay, but she didn't want an awkward morning to follow this beautiful night. She didn't want to hear empty promises, because she was not the one he really wanted after all.  
Quietly as a little mouse she sneaked out of his embrace and gathered her pieces of clothing. She was dressing quickly, hoping all the time that he would awake and keep her with him, but also fearing that he would awake and somehow embarrass her.  
Taking in his sleeping form with a last glance, she left his suite before she could change her mind. Was she really surprised when her eyes met mercury grey ones accompanied by a light blonde corn silk mane?

_**Thank you for all the reviews and thank you for everyone who follows my story and/or marked it as favorite. :-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Why Lucius Malfoy was wandering around in the hotel at two o'clock in the morning, Hermione couldn't have guessed for the love of Merlin.

"You had a pleasant night, I trust," he greeted her with a tight smile.

"Extremely, thank you," she answered with a smug expression on her face.

"Am I allowed to escort you back to your room?" he asked her nonchalantly. "If that is where you were heading, of course," he added with a twinge of jealousy.

"Yes, I am heading back to my room," she told him, starting to walk in the direction of her suite and nodded at him in confimation that he was allowed to escort her back.

As they made their way to her suite, Lucius was oddly quiet. He was deep within his thoughts, which made her slightly uncomfortable.

"So, the rumours are true, I suppose," she stated quietly, when they got into the lift, breaking the awkward silence that seemed to be between them.

"Excuse me?" Lucius replied absentmindedly, seemingly lost in a haze. "Oh, no, I do not stalk; I can assure you of that."

"I haven't heard that one," she giggled. "I meant the rumours about your sleeping habit, or more the lack of it. Your staff is convinced that you offered your soul to the Devil in exchange for some dark magic which helps you to go without any sleeping at all."

"That would be some strange business, Hermione, giving up my soul, just for the sake of escaping a few hours of much-needed slumber."

"The rumours didn't only mention sleeping, but also your… emm….stamina."

"That's more like it," he guffawed. "I like this one, though I have to confess, it has as much truth to it as the one about my secret garden of enchanted maidens," he said as they approached her door. "Darling Hermione, I should leave you to your rest. I bid you good night," he bowed over her hand in a gentlemanlike manner and then went back to his business.

Hermione felt something strange, like she missed something important, but couldn't put her finger on it, and she was too exhausted to care at that moment. She took a quick shower and immediately climbed into her bed. She had only a few hours to sleep until the breakfast with her friends that she arranged the previous afternoon. Lying between the sheets only made her feel the lack of his presence, but she wouldn't have allowed her thoughts to wander off that way. That was her most precious memory, framed, wrapped in pure silk, and safely tugged away in the deepest drawer of her heart, but it was over, or so she thought.

"Ey Arry, would ya pass the butt'r," said Ron, his mouth full of sausages and eggs. Obviously, his table manners haven't changed a lot since Hogwarts.

They all sat around a big table in the crowded restaurant at the hotel, and enjoyed an extremely delicious, hearty breakfast. Lucius exceeded their expectations yet again.

"You look like you had a good ride last night, Hermione," Ginny whispered in her ear, when everybody else was listening to Harry. He was the first and only private investigator of the wizarding community, and all his friends were eager to hear some bits and pieces of his adventures. "Long night with Malfoy senior, I assume. He must have been wonderful and exhausting", she added dreamily.

"You assume absolutely wrong," Hermione hissed in a low voice, but she avoided eye contact. She spooned some of her porridge into her mouth just to gain some time. She already regretted sitting next to Ginny. She should have known that her red-head friend wouldn't let her have a peaceful morning nourishment. "One should never build up theories based on mere assumptions. I know nothing about Lucius' sexual habits, and I'm completely content with that, thank you very much."

Before she had a chance to share what happened last night though, someone interrupted their low voice conversation. First, they only realized that everyone at the table fell into silence, and spoons and forks suddenly stopped clattering, as the air went cold. Hermione looked up straight into Severus Snape's angry black eyes. He wore his intimidating black clothes once again, and he was towering over the table, and staring at her in a way that made her blood freeze in her veins at once.

"May I have a word with you, Hermione?" He said in a cold, tight voice. He never bothered with greeting the little company of his "favourite" ex-students. He didn't wait for her answer either, just turned on his heels, and stormed out of the place. Hermione slowly swallowed her porridge, and tried to get up. However, her trembling knees made the operation a little hard. She was in trouble.

"Since when are you on first name basis with Snape?" Ron found his voice at first. He was glaring at her like she was some kind of alien.

"Since when do you do Snape instead of Malfoy senior?" hissed Ginny, clearly offended by the obvious fact that her friend forgot to mention the man replacement business.

"What?" Harry coughed up some of the food he had in his mouth, and stared at her bewilderedly.

"I've got to go," Hermione rose to her feet with a heroic effort, and left the restaurant, leaving all the questions behind. Her friends immediately started to interrogate Ginny, who definitely knew a lot more about Hermione affairs than anyone else at the table, but not as much as they were hoping for.

Hermione, the silly girl, didn't understand why Severus looked so mad. She only meant to save both of them from an unpleasant morning. She was walking down the hallway, searching for him when she was suddenly grabbed by her arm, and tugged into an empty room. It was a drawing-room, small and cosy, stuffed with bookshelves and soft leathery armchairs. The door suddenly closed behind her with a loud crack. She turned around to meet with the blazing eyes of Severus Snape.

"You sneaked out in the middle of the night like a thief," he stated, his jaw was clenched. "Was it so horrible that you couldn't face me in the morning, or was it that you wanted to humiliate me?" He tried to hide it, but he was hurt. A flash of vulnerability in his eyes gave him away.

"Wh-what?" Hermione stammered. "Severus, it was a wonderful night. In fact, it was the most wonderful I have ever had, but you see… since neither of us wanted more… Well, I thought that it would be best to save us from an awkward morning."

"I don't know about you, obviously," he answered, his voice was threateningly low. "But how dare you assume that you know what I want? Did I act like a man who was only interested in quick flings?" He stepped closer; his mysteriously delicious scent tickled her nose.

"Well, sort of," she swallowed hard to push back the suddenly rising, burning desire. "Besides, all the rumours about you made me think…"

"What rumours, pray tell me, what are you talking about?" He was really mad by now, and he couldn't ignore that simultaneously with his anger, his desire rose too.

"You know," it was hard to breathe, when he was so close, "the rumours about you keeping lovers all around Europe, and that you… ehm… indulge in ehm… pleasures of the body when you return to England, and that you quite often visit bordello's. You also said in an interview two years ago, that you were not one for commitments."

"Well, well, it seems to me that you have followed my love life quite closely," he sneered. "You should have asked me instead of listening to gossips and reading silly magazines. While I am no saint, I also don't have a dozen of lovers. That would be Lucius. We both visit bordello's quite often, that I must allow. The reason is completely different from what you think, though. Those… institutes are our business partners. I am obliged for you giving me credit, but taking care of so many women would simply kill me, I am afraid. Now, about the commitment issue, one can change his mind, can't he?"

"He can," she breathed completely melted under his scrutinizing gaze. He suddenly turned his back on her, and walked to a window.

"Why did you think that I was asking for a fuck?" His voice was low and silky now, almost cold, but not quite so cold as before. _Why indeed?_

"Your behaviour and your words were really suggestive." She flushed crimson red.

"I am not one to speak the flower language. If all I wanted was a pleasant night, I would have told you so. But, if memory serves me right, I only offered a dinner. You played hard-to-get, and then practically threw yourself at me." He turned back, and looked her in the eye. She blushed furiously._ Well, if he put it __that__ way…"_Who am I to refuse such a beautiful woman?" The poetic question lightened the sharpness of his previous words.

"An apology is in order, I believe," she stated quietly. She was ashamed of herself now.

"Your beliefs are right I have to say, and you will take the opportunity at dinner tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hermione was sitting on the deserted beach admiring the westering sun and the rippling waves as they tenderly laved the sandy shore. She said her goodbyes to her friends a few hours earlier and had just come down to the beach to clear her thoughts. Almost every guest who attended the event left the hotel by now, and everything was slowly going back to normal. Even the beach was empty, apart from a young couple who had just gotten married. So she was slightly started when someone suddenly touched her shoulder.

"For a second I thought that you left without a word," Severus said softly.

"I would never do such a thing," she protested, and padded the ground next to her inviting him to sit with her.

"You already did it once," he reminded her, and gracefully settled down.

"Well, that was a different situation," she replied. "We were not intimate, or even close to it."

"Weren't we?" She blushed under his scrutinizing gaze. "Perhaps we were, in a sense of the word. As surprising it was, I felt really close to you. I can't be sure about you, of course."

"So did I," she assured him. "That is why I had to leave."

"Oh, I perfectly understand your motives," he said dryly.

"I bet you do. I wish that things were different though."

"But they aren't. Nothing has changed that I can assure you of. Even my infamous bitterness turns up once in a while," he chuckled. "Still..." He turned to her, and took her hands into his owns. "You attract me, and I can't seem to stay away anymore, even if it means that soon I will burn myself." He kissed her hands and then gently dropped them back into her lap.

"I won't pretend that I understand you," she whispered, " and I don't know what I will want tomorrow, but tonight I need you to be with me." Hermione gently pressed her lips into his waiting for his reaction. He pulled her closer, kissed her gently, and let her go.

"Are we ready for dinner?" he changed the subject, and smiled at her.

"Ehm...well, at first...

"Just let me know, if you don't want to." He was sensibly hurt now. "I will not force my company on you."

"That's not it," she answered; a little uncomfortable. "It's just that... sndgotintmpants," she gritted through her teeth.

"Come again?" he raised one eyebrow.

"I need to get back to the hotel, because... my panties are full of sand." She kept her voice low, yet the young couple who were just walking past them snickered at her.

"I see. Short skirts definitely have their disadvantages." He tried to suppress a smirk. "Why, I can charm the sand out of your panties, if you want me to." It was an innocent enough offer, but still, it sounded a little kinky.

"I think I prefer to change, if you don't mind," she answered sweetly. They stood up then they walked back to her suite arm-in-arm, and while he settled down in the sitting room, she locked herself away in her bathroom.

A half an hour later, Severus was still sitting on her sofa thumbing through a half a year old issue of Witch Weekly with disgust. Well, the article about how to use the waxing charm on eyebrows correctly was quite interesting, so to say. But the one about his imaginary private life was entirely inappropriate, and as such, utterly maddening. He put down the offending print, and looked at the bathroom door slightly irritated.

Hermione was standing in front of the mirror, and she was examining her face.

"Do not fret, my dear lady. There is not a man who wouldn't find your look stunning." The mirror was charming as always.

"Thank you, Elgar," she said doubtingly.

"Is the gentleman in your sitting room the lucky guy?"

"Yes, he is, " she confirmed, then put on some lip balm.

"Oh, the colour of fresh peach, it is lovely, I must say," Elgar elated. "Now, considering the size of that hooter, he should feel lucky with such a beautiful lady.

"His nose is not so big," she frowned. "However, his manners are incomparable to yours. I think you are starting to grow on me. I wish you were a real man," she sighed.

"So do I, my lady, so do I." Hermione pressed a glossy kiss on the shiny mirror, which immediately clouded with embarrassment. "If he ever does anything to hurt you, I will...," he suddenly subsided into silence. How could a mirror, even if enchanted revenge his beloved lady on a man?

"Reflect the light into his eyes?" Hermione offered helpfully then left the bathroom.

Severus was relieved when she finally emerged, and surprisingly so, he didn't say a word. They headed towards the hotel restaurant where they were served the most luxurious delicacies. They enjoyed their dinner leisurely, and they had small talk over it. Severus was bombarding Hermione with questions about her life and her job, and he found her story quite interesting. After dinner, they returned to her suite where he was politely invited in for a nightcap. He accepted gladly; he was only a man after all.

None of them remembered when or how they end up in the shower cabin. Hermione only acknowledged his hot lips on her voluptuous body. Severus dusted her breasts with kisses, then he hungrily nibbled up his way on her neck and attacked her lips. He wrapped her thighs around his hips and entered her roughly. Their lovemaking was vehement and passionate. He pushed her up to the wall, and Hermione could feel that the taps pressing into her back. The temperature of the water had changed with every forceful thrust he made. Sometimes it came as a scorching hot waterfall; sometimes there were no more than icy droplets. When they came together, the tap turned on fully, and a stone-cold hail washed their frenzy away. Laughing loudly they stumbled out of the shower cabin with trembling legs, and tried to dry one another with the fluffy towels.

"Oh my, I have never seen such a... performance." Elgar tried hard not to peek, but perhaps he was a man after all. Severus didn't take the stalking mirror's 'appreciation' too well, and he vengefully hung a towel over it.

"Please!" the mirror said indignantly, but no one could have cared less.

They made love in the bedroom again, but this time it was slow and sweet, and later fell asleep in each other's arms.

Hermione woke in the middle of the night with a start. Severus was lying on his back beside her, and he was slightly snoring. She could hardly see his face in the darkened room, but she stroked it tenderly and pressed her lips to his forehead. When she was about to slip out of the bed, his arms suddenly snatched her waist.

"You can't just leave, you know," he said drowsily. "This is your room."

"I only needed to go to the bathroom," she answered. "I'll be back in a minute."

"That's right, or I'll go after you."

"Promise?" Hermione teased him, and Severus pinched her bare bottom to answer her question. She kept her word though, and she was back in his arms in a very short time. He hugged her tight, and embedded his face into her hair.

"Stay with me," he murmured into her ear.

"I think, we just stated that this was my room, therefore I can't leave." She was looking for his lips, and when she found them, she kissed him. She then positioned her body on top of his and started planting dozens of tiny kisses all over his chest, making her way all the way down his abdomen.

"That is not what I meant. I want you to stay with me." He cupped her face, and forced her to look at him. "Give us a chance, Hermione. I know that I can't give you much, but I would try everything in my power to make you happy."

"Well... I... just don't know." She sat up, and she was looking at him hesitantly.

"You slept with me, but you can't trust me enough to let me into your life," he chuckled bitterly. "What happened to you, witch? Did someone hurt you? Why did you turn into such a distrustful woman?" He grabbed her arms, and pulled her down to him.

"How dare you judge me? You don't know a thing about me!" she snapped at him. "Let me go! It hurts." Her eyes welled with tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to hurt you," he was whispering, and hugged her gently to his chest. "You are right about me not knowing anything," he said soothingly, "so talk to me."

"Fine," she sniffled. "It was you, if you must know."

"I? What could I possible do to you?" he exclaimed. He was stunned, undoubtedly.

"You made me believe that you cared for me, and that you had feelings for me, and Merlin, did I believe. I wanted it to be true so badly, because I fell for you," she said accusingly.

"I never pretended a single thing," he sighed heavily. "It was all true."

"No, it was not!" she thumped on his chest now, so he would let her go. She sat up again, and looked down at him with anger that showed itself in her eyes even in the dim room. "You were in love with Lily Potter your whole life; you were in love with her when you showed your false affections for me, and you are still in love with her. You said so yourself just today that nothing had changed. So tell me, what the hell do you want from me knowing that you will never truly be able to love me?" she shouted through her tears.

"What? No, no, no!" he sat up too. "What the hell are you talking about? I never said that I was in love with Lily. To be honest, I probably never really was in love with her." He was desperate and puzzled, and he didn't know what to say, or what to do to gain her trust.

"Severus, please don't lie to me," she answered a little calmer now. "You blamed me that I turned my back on you after you were taken to St. Mungo's. Well, that is not entirely true. A few days later I went to visit you. It was late at the night since I was very busy at that time. You were all alone in that ward and deeply asleep when I entered. I sat beside your bed for a while and I was watching you. I loved to watch your face abandoned by those nasty scowls. Then you started to mumble. First I thought that you woke up, then I realized that you were probably just having one of those nightmares. Then you said 'Lily...Lily...I love her.' That is how I knew, and I left. I had to.

"I know what you are talking about. I remember it very well because that nightmare came to me every night for many months. In my dream... " he took a deep breath, "she was there with me, but it wasn't the Lily I remembered. Her body was skeletonized, her ever bright red hair like faded rags swayed around her now mummy-like face, and she was staring at me accusingly with her now empty orbits." He involuntarily shivered for the memory. "She shook her finger at me, and cursed me blatantly, because I left her for a living woman who took my love from her. Then I realized that I hadn't been in love with her for a very long time. I did love her when we were children. Her beauty, her fire, her intelligence captured me, but it was an early love, and childish. The feelings could have faded away or they did so. What I mistaken with love for a long time was guilt. The Potters lost their lives because of me, after all.

"So you do not love a long dead woman," she whispered hoarsely.

"Upon my world, I do not. Is this why you abandoned me?" he asked, and she nodded slowly. "And here I thought you left me because you realized that after everything, I am still nothing more then an old, bitter and ugly bat from the dungeon; and even though you are kindhearted, you still didn't want to mingle with me," he smirked, but his heart was beating happily.

"No matter how old, bitter or ugly you might be, I still need you," she teased him, and kissed him on the mouth fervently.

**Thank you for the reviews and gimme more. :-D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**"**I really need to go now," Hermione said, kissing Severus on the lips again when he pulled her back between the sheets for a third time. "Claude will go nuts if I don't show up. We have been extremely busy recently."

"Claude?" he raised a brow. "Should I be jealous?"

"Oh, Merlin, no!," she said, very adamantly. "Claude is my assistant. Besides, he is more interested in underpants than lacy thongs, if you know what I mean."

She tried to ignore the way his light chuckle set her body on fire, and focus on the subject.

"I have no one else, I promise." She didn't give a thought of the matter in the past couple of days, but now it suddenly just dawned on her. "Do you?"

"Do I what?" he asked; distracted by her generous cleavage.

"Do you have someone important in your life?" Hermione pushed him away a bit, so she could look him in the eye.

"No one important" he replied, even if this was only a half-truth.

He would tell her about it some other time. Right now, he pulled her back into a last kiss and said with remorse in his voice, "Hermione, there is something you have to know. I'm bound to go to France tonight for approximately two weeks, and I need to know that you will be here when I return."

The girl instantly felt her heart sink into her stomach, her fears returned in a split of a second.

"I need to know that you will be here when I return." The obsidian pools mirrored her own doubts and that enlightened her heart.

"I wish you could stay, but two weeks is not the end of the world. I am certain that I can deal with it, however, I will miss you very much." Severus released a heavy sigh, and gently kissed her on the forehead.

She tried to busy herself while he was away, but on nights when she fell in her bed exhausted, all she could think about were Severus and the silly misunderstanding that wedged itself between them five years ago. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it. She couldn't wait his return, and him to hold her in his arms again. Only four days past since his departure, and she was already so antsy to see him again that even her clientele could sense that something was amiss, and Claude was on the verge of bursting out in tears.

When Lucius came into their office that day, he found the poor assistant pale and sweaty as he tried to down a Calming Draught with trembling fingers. He didn't wait for annunciation, he just barged into Hermione's office after a soft knock on her door.

"What is it again, Claude?" she snapped at him without looking up from the roll of parchment that lied on the desk in front of her.

"I'm afraid, I am no Claude, Hermione," he sniffed, slightly offended.

"Lucius," she jumped up, blushing as she saw that it was Lucius she yelled at instead of her assistant. "I didn't expect your visit today. I am really sorry for the less than polite welcome."

"Don't mention it, my dear," he offered magnanimously. "Now, would you care to tell me what got your knickers in a twist?" he smirked at her as he seated himself in the puffy armchair right front of her desk.

"Nothing really," she blushed an even deeper shade of crimson. "I am just a little stressed, that's all."

"I am glad to hear that the absence of my excellent friend has nothing to do with it," he stated matter-of-factly, then changed the subject to save her the embarrassment. "You see, I decided to pay a visit because I am a little concerned about my Asian investments."

Meanwhile, Severus - right after he let go of Hermione and dealt with Lucius' omniscient remarks on his love life - took an international portkey to France. He spent only one day in Paris, and then he travelled to the south. He had two tasks to settle. First, he was to see Hector, his old friend and mentor, a famous British Potions Master who decided to move to France right before Voldemort gained power the second time. Now he lived in Avignon, and he hardly received any visitors apart from Severus. Even his visits usually ended with a heated quarrel where Hector cursed and threw things at Severus who just patiently listened to him; and when the objects became heavier or sharper, he said his good-bye with the promise of his return. The old Potions Master usually threw a few bottles at the closing door, but in a few days owled him making enquiries about his next visit. This time, he managed to get the whole procedure done in a few hours.

Then he had to visit Isobel Lapointe, a luscious and livid widow in her mid-forties who owned a famous vineyard and wine cellar a few miles from Valence. They became lovers shortly after they first got in touch on some business matter.

Isobel was receiving him in her study. She was wearing britches and riding boots completed with a bright white poet shirt. She looked immaculate as always. In a certain way, she was the female equivalent of Lucius. Isobel greeted him with a warm kiss on his cheek, and then offered him a glass of wine.

"Dear Severus, tell me how was that miserable gathering that Lord Malfoy forced on you so viciously?" She stopped in front of him, and stood against her huge mahogany desk.

"Well, that wasn't so miserable after all," he murmured, and took a sip of his wine. "In fact, it turned out to be excellent."

"Is that so?" she asked bemused, studying him curiously, and then laughed light-heartedly. "I'll be damned, Severus, you got laid!"

The ex-Potions Master now did something that he never did before. He blushed. Slightly though, but the colour of pale pink undoubtedly tainted his face.

"I just hope it was someone worthy," she added thoughtfully.

"It was Hermione," he looked openly at the French witch. But a few seconds after, he corrected himself and said, "Well, it is Hermione."

"Does it mean that you and her?" she squeaked. "You have to tell me everything."

Isobel was not by any means a jealous woman. Their affair started a little more than two years ago. They both were looking for a partner who didn't desire everlasting love, with whom they were able to sate their physical needs, and who also was discreet enough to keep their mouth closed. The friendship that slowly formed between them was only the cherry on the top.

He let her know about the events of the previous weekend, only giving away details that were absolutely necessary.

"Well, well, well, the famous Miss Granger," she was smiling widely now. "Leave it to Lucius Malfoy, and it all ends well. You know, his mind is quite brilliant, if you ask me."

"What does Lucius have to do with anything?" Severus was looking at her with confusion in his eyes. She only smiled at him, for she was not the one to sound theories. Her remark already gave him something to think about.

"I guess our little romance ends here," she stated.

"Isobel, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," Severus started but she interrupted him.

"Don't be sorry, my friend," she told him. "You deserve this, you deserve her. I hope you will be just as happy with your Hermione, as I was with Philippe."

Her fingers grazed the silver picture frame that stood on her desk. Philippe was her late husband. They were crazy in love, but he died a few years after they got married. She could have never loved anyone as she loved him, but she felt safe with Severus. He didn't need her money or power; he was an intelligent and pleasant conversational even if a little snarky at times, and he was a considerate lover. Now, she had to let him go, but that didn't raise bad feelings. She was grateful for his friendship.

* * *

A week later, Hermione had a meeting with Lucius in his office in Diagon Alley. The imposing building was his ultimate headquarter from where he managed all his business matters. She presented him the plans of his new portfolio, and they discussed the possibilities accompanied by a pot of strong black tea and a plate of sandwiches. She just realized how observant Lucius was, and how he took care of her needs at times when he found it necessary.

When their meeting was over, she said good-bye to Lucius and left him in the very capable hand of his assistant. She then made her way onto the long and deserted corridor while wondering when exactly Severus would return. He already owled her a few times, but his letters were quite brief and hardly emotional. She was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly missed when someone called her name in a whispery voice.

"Miss Granger!" This time she heard it clearly. She glanced around searching for the owner of the mysterious voice. "Psst, Miss Granger, here!"

Finally, she saw the familiar red-head witch who was beckoning to her from behind an office door that was open ajar. Hermione was slowly walking towards her, wondering what the witch could possibly want from her, and what was with the creeping when no one could see them anyway.

"Miss Granger," Iris greeted her still in a low voice. "Can I have a word with you in private?"

She opened up a door and motioned for her to go in, and then immediately closed the door.

"Iris," Hermione greeted her coolly. She didn't forget or forgive the cutty assistant's little display with Severus. "What do you want?"

"The real question is, what I can do for you," replied the other witch, conspiratorially. "We are both women after all, and as such, we should stick together."

"Iris, I'd appreciate it if you didn't waste my time. If there is anything you want from me, you better spit it out now." The impropriety of Severus' assistant started to irritate her.

"There is no reason for you to be so snappy, Miss Granger when I am about to be of service to you," she flashed a toothy smile. "There is something you should see, however, I am not supposed to show you," She picked up a piece of parchment that was lying on her desk, "but somehow I felt that I owe you, and I know I will have your utmost discretion."

With that all said, she shoved the parchment into Hermione's hands. She looked at it, and within a few second, she turned from pale white to a rose red. Without another word, she ran out of the room. She didn't bother to say good-bye or take a glance at the maliciously grinning red witch.

Hermione was thinking for days how to handle this delicate situation. After all, it was not only about her love life; her business was also involved. She was hurt and bitter, and she was fuming. She never answered Severus when he informed her about his return. She all but banished the poor owl that carried his message. Making a decision was hard, but she had to make it nonetheless. She penned a message to the man who broke her heart with ease yet again while she furiously tried to sweep her tears away.

_Dear Severus,_

_I am sorry, but during the past two weeks I realized that what happened between us was a mistake. However pleasant it __was,__ I just can't find in my heart to pursue. I hope you understand._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hermione_

Her assistant at the very same time was phrasing a very official business letter to a certain Mr Lucius Malfoy, and he was eyeing her curiously when she forcefully signed the parchment.

"Miss Granger," Claude addressed her on a small voice, "are you sure about this?"

"It has to be done, but don't worry, we will survive somehow." She told him to cancel all her appointments for the afternoon, and then locked herself away in her office with a box of chocolate biscuits. She didn't even ask for her assistant's famous Jasmine tea.

* * *

_Dear Readers, thank you very much for your support. Thank you for the reviews.:-)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It hadn't even taken a whole hour before Lucius Malfoy was storming into Hermione's office in a rage. He was breathing fire, and he knocked Claude out of his way with his cane when he tried to stop him. He barged in her office, but this time he looked like an avenging angel; dark and bloodthirsty.

"Hermione, what is the meaning of this?" he boomed and shoved the previously sent letter into her face.

Hermione was not afraid of him the slightest. She calmly picked the roll of parchment up, and examined it.

"This is, _Mr Malfoy, _a letter that states that I, Hermione Granger end our contract with immediate effect. I really hope that this doesn't require further commentary." she answered sarcastically, and shoved the parchment back right into his hand.

"You insolent little...," Lucius took a deep breath to calm himself, then seated himself. "Would you care to give me a reason at least?"

"Mr Malfoy, I don't owe you explanations," she said, annoyed. "Surely you studied this contract before you signed it. Therefore, you must know that both of us are able to end it whenever one of us feels like it. Right now, it feels like that. Now, if there is nothing else I can help you with, then I wish you a good day. Don't forget to close the door on the way out."

Lucius looked like he was ready to shred her into little pieces and feed her to his peacocks.

"Hermione, you can't seriously think that I will leave just like that," he said, determined to get the truth out of her. "Our contract might not oblige you to give me a reason, but I still think that you personally owe me a lot more than that. I supported you, moreover cherished you not only as a friend, but also as a wealthy business partner. You can thank me for a sizeable part of your clientele. Whatever I gave you, I can take it back just as easily."

She flinched at his low and threatening words, while he took stock of the cookie crumbles, soaked, wrinkled paper tissues and her red-rimmed eyes. He was certain that her hideous appearance and snarling face had something to do with Severus, but he couldn't understand what that had to do with the business arrangements between Hermione and himself.

The dishevelled witch fished a creased piece of parchment out of her top drawer, and then tossed it in front of him without a word. Her accusing brown eyes followed his motions as he slowly picked it up and started to read it.

_My dear Lucius,_

_I have to put an end to this. Whatever Granger can provide isn't worth the trouble._

_I can't deal with this stubbornness anymore._

_If you want it so badly, you will have to take care of your own needs._

_Enjoy the ride!_

_Severus_

Lucius carefully folded the parchment, and placed it into his pocket.

"Should I ask where you got this?" he asked her with an expressionless face.

"Does it really matter?" she snapped. "I am no toy for two wizards who are over forty, and still couldn't reach maturity. Did you really have to play with my heart so cruelly?" Her accusation drowned into violent sobbing. "I..I..I tr...trusted you!"

Lucius' face contorted in pain for a second, and then he straightened his features.

"Now, Hermione, I know you are really busy with self-pity, but if you could take a moment and think this over. Did it ever occur to your mind that this letter is not what it seems to be?"

"What else could it be?" she whimpered.

"You got this letter from Iris, if I am not mistaken," he stated with pure disgust. "Do you really trust her that much that you didn't even question her intentions?"

"No, I don't trust her at all, but I know Severus' handwriting very well. He taught me for six years, for Merlin's sake!"

"That much is true," he inclined his head. "This was written by Severus undoubtedly, but this is a confidential note that he sent to me a few days ago on a business matter, and when he wrote Granger he meant Hector Dagworth-Granger, an old and obstinate Potions Master whom we have been trying to deal with for years. We attempted to convince him to sell us one of his own recipes in vain. He always changes his mind."

He watched with interest as Hermione endeavoured to clean up her blotchy face, and he visibly flinched when she loudly blew her nose.

"Is that true?" she asked hoarsely, which he nodded at her in confirmation. "Then I suppose I should speak to Severus."

"Indeed," he answered dryly, "but you better hurry up. He is in his suite in the hotel packing. He decided to leave the country for good."

"Oh no! No no no!" Hermione jumped up, and she was practically screaming.

"You can just floo to the hall in the hotel, that is faster than apparating," Lucius said, examining his neatly filed nails dispassionately, while Hermione was running towards the door like a headless chicken.

When she finally disappeared among the green lights, he took a quill and scribbled a few lines on a piece of paper. Then, with the promise of a kiss, he made Claude owl it as fast as possible.

Severus accurately folded his clothes, and then placed them into a huge trunk. Then with a swish of his wand, he arranged his shoes. The few books he kept in his hotel room also found their place, and they were followed by folders and documents. He looked around searching for any remaining items. He made his decision in haste, but he couldn't risk meeting the girl ever again.

He was about to close his trunk when a house elf appeared with a message from Lucius. At the very same moment, someone forcefully knocked on his door. He went to open it, but also tried to read the blasted letter at the very same time. So it happened, when he finally opened the door, Hermione, like a flying stone, sprang at him and knocked him to the ground. His mouth and nostrils filled with jasmine scented ringlets. He never knew what got him.

"Severus, I beg you to forgive me!" she cried, and kissed him all over his face. He grabbed her shoulders, and slightly pushed her away.

"Hermione?" he asked incredulously.

One minute he was lost and heart-broken, and in the next, she was all over him begging for his forgiveness. She seemed to calm down a little, but she still straddled him, holding onto him tight like she was afraid that he could disappear in any second.

"Severus, that message was a lie. I only wrote it because I thought that you and Lucius were playing games with me. I beg you to stay. I... I love you," she gabbled.

"Whatever made you think..." he was seething, but then finally he perceived the meaning of her words. "You do?" When she only nodded he pulled her down in a gentle kiss. "How fortunate, that I love you too."

After a few hours of conversation and make up sex, he found the forgotten message on the floor.

_Stay put. She is on her way to you. She loves you, you moron._

He threw back his head and laughed so loud as he probably never did before, then he went back to his witch who was in his bedroom spread on his bed shagged into unconsciousness.

* * *

Iris was finally gaining awareness along with a splitting head ache. Wherever she was, it was cold, damp and pitch black. She didn't know what happened. She only remembered that she was on her way home, and then stepped into the foyer. Doesn't matter how she forced her mind, she couldn't recall anything else.

She was cold and thirsty, and the headache was getting worse and worse. She also realized that her arms and legs were chained to a wall.

"Where am I?" she moaned coarsely. In that second a wand lit up in the darkness.

"You should know, Iris," grunted an all too familiar voice.

"Mr Malfoy? What happened to me? Why am I here?" she was whining. Lucius was now right in front of her; the light of his wand was blinding.

"To answer your questions in order, you are in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. You should be proud of yourself, these rooms used to accommodate illustrious people," he added nostalgically. "You were delivered here by my house elves, and as for the reason, you broke your contract, Iris."

"But I didn't...,"

"Don't lie to me!" he rumbled. "I warned you, Iris, but you didn't listen to me. Now you have to take the punishment."

"What punishment?" she exclaimed. "I didn't do a thing, and you can't hurt me. I'm sure you don't want to find yourself thrown into Azkaban."

Lucius never physically hurt a woman before, but right now, his palm was itching terribly.

"Is this familiar to you?" he took a parchment out of his pocket, and showed it to her. It was the letter she gave Hermione. She should have kept it, but it was too late.

"You can't hurt me! You have to let me go!" she tried to sound confident, but her voice was shaking with fear. They were in a dungeon deep underground, and no one knew her whereabouts.

"Oh, I won't hurt you," he chuckled. "Did you ever bother to read your contract?"

Her ignorance was slightly amusing, but mostly just irritating.

"No? That much I gathered. Now I will show you the essential parts," and with that said, Lucius summoned a roll of parchment, and tapped his wand to the part in question.

As she read what it said, her eyes were widening in fear, and her mouth hung open.

"No, you can't do this! Mr Malfoy, you simply can't do this!" she screamed in desperation, and pulled on her chains.

"But of course I can, and I will," he chuckled, and with a wave of his wand, Iris was gone.

* * *

_Somewhere in Scotland..._

"Hey, Angus, we just got another one." Hamish was looking at the women who lay in the crops of their cherished cabbage field.

"Aye, the lassie looks healthy and strong. She will do." He poked her in the ribs with his boots. "The tag says she is to stay for one month."

"Aye," Hamish said, scratching his head and then he bending down and shook the woman who slowly opened her eyes. "Get up, lassie!" he commanded. "We don't have all day."

They led the confused red head to a barn nearby.

"You can remove those shoddy shoes and the fancy dress, you won't need them here, eh," He winked at his friend.

Iris finally took in her surroundings, and started to screech like a sick peacock.

"How dare you? Don't you dare touch me!" she was screaming.

"As if," Angus was guffawing; his big round belly was shaking with the effort. "Now put this on!"

He threw an already filthy pair of overalls at her that matched with a pair of worn wellies.

"Now this one will be trouble, I tell you," he grumbled to his friend.

"Nee," Hamish answered him, "I can tame the beast, don't you worry."

Iris soon found herself on the endless cabbage field, accompanied only by two huge wicker baskets and the threat that she doesn't get any dinner if those are not full by the evening.

The very next day, Severus was ready to depart from his long-time assistant, but he couldn't find her.

"I have no idea where she is," Lucius replied with feigned innocence when he dared to ask, and he was simply too busy to investigate.

* * *

Six months later, Severus asked Hermione's hand in marriage, and she said that he could have her whole arm. Lucius insisted on holding their engagement party in Malfoy Manor. Her friends were a little dubious about the match, but they were really happy for her. Apart from a few envious and jealous witches, all the guests congratulated the couple, and enjoyed the generous amount of food and alcohol that the house elves carried around on huge silver trays. Hermione was never so happy in her entire life.

Severus was walking the last guests to the door, so she stayed alone with Lucius in the drawing-room for a few minutes.

He was sitting in his favourite armchair by the fire, and staring at her with a curious smile on his lips.

"Lucius," she slowly walked to him "I haven't thanked you properly."

"No trouble. It was only a small party, my dear," he waved away her words of gratitude.

"I don't only mean our engagement party, but even more your matchmaking efforts."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, darling Hermione," he smirked, and took a generous sip of his firewhiskey.

"Of course you do," she chuckled "but I realize that you would never admit it. Perhaps, you are not such a cold-hearted bastard after all.

"Perhaps," he answered pensively. "But then I have to ask you to not circulate such malicious rumours about my person. That would destroy my reputation, you have to understand."

"I would never do that to you," Hermione laughed. Severus returned right just when she placed a light kiss on the blonde man's forehead. "Thank you, Lucius," she whispered.

"Did I miss something?" her wizard narrowed his eyes at the sight of them.

"Nothing at all, Severus. Nothing at all."

The couple left the manor, and he was alone apart from the bustling house elves.

"Why did you let her go, father?" A shadow in the alcove suddenly moved.

"Draco, my son, I was wondering how long you wished to hide in the dark? How was your trip in America?" Lucius didn't seem to be surprised.

"It was great, thank you for asking. I just got home half an hour ago. I didn't want to disturb the party."

He was walking to the fireplace, and placed his lovely Malfoy bottom on a loveseat.

"You never answered my question," he stated.

"She wanted him," his father was staring into the dancing flames with a sad smile.

"They would never be a couple, if it wasn't for you. I know you wanted her. I know the way you look at her. You could have had her. You could have had her love, but you didn't even try. Your immoderate courting was to keep her away. "

"I wanted her to be happy," his father replied simply. "Your uncle is her happiness. Is that so surprising that I can be selfless?

"Surprising would be the understatement of the day." Draco filled a tumbler with firewhiskey that stood upon a coffee table near the loveseat. "I still have to test this theory. Would you transfer a hundred thousand galleons into my Gringotts vault?"

"Not a chance," Lucius answered deadpanned, and raised his glass to his son.

"To my selfless father," Draco chuckled, and downed his own drink.

_**FIN**_

**Dear Readers, I hope you enjoyed the story. :-) Thank you for the reviews and your support.  
**


End file.
